Born of Light
by iSparks
Summary: The most important day of her life, a chance of a lifetime and the choice to shape a bright future. Today is the day Ahsoka discovers who her new master will be, but with an already long journey towards Padawanship behind her, she must use the lessons she's already learned and discover the Jedi she truly wants to be... - Speculative story set just before The Clone Wars movie.
1. Shaping Destiny

**Born of Light**

**Chapter 1**

**Shaping Destiny**

* * *

><p>It was an unusual event when a Jedi failed to arise at the dawn of a new day. Most would already be awake, meditating before their next assignment, training their abilities in the force or with a lightsaber; some may have also been fighting from the break, somewhere else in the galaxy where the newly waged Clone War burned on like a fire in the night.<p>

Ahsoka was not your usual Jedi, though even she followed certain traditions and ideals that may have been considered small compared to the more important teachings that the Order taught to their many students.

It wasn't often she neglected her bed on a cold, winters night, but this was a different time, under a different situation that she hadn't expected herself to be faced with at such a young age, but then again, she was the first in a very long time to be handed such a distinction by the council itself and with that firmly in mind, she had stayed awake all night long, pacing her room with anticipation weighing heavy on her mind and an overwhelming joy taking over her heart.

Today was to be a special day, perhaps the greatest day of her young life. Today was the day she would graduate from her initiate class earlier than many of her friends and classmates, the day she would make history by being the first member of her Clawmouse Clan to rise into the ranks of Padawanship years before her time and the day she would find out how her future would be shaped and who her new master would be.

For years, Ahsoka had dreamed of becoming a Jedi Sentinel, those who blended both the combat and Force schools of teaching and amplified them with a series of non-Force skills, such as in the fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine.

She had worked and studied harder than many to learn and master a lot of these skills already, but under the guidance of a Jedi Knight, her abilities would rise to a new level, allowing her to achieve her goal of becoming a Knight herself and maybe, just maybe, a member of the Jedi Council itself.

A wave of giddiness washed over her as Ahsoka allowed herself to fall back onto her bedding and stare up at the ceiling of her small quarter. It wouldn't be long now until the knock came on her door and Master Plo accompanied her to the Jedi Council chamber for a special meeting with the masters of the Order, a meeting in which she would find out who her new teacher would be and she would be allowed to tell them her desired path, before their final decision.

After all of that, well, she didn't know how things would proceed. Would she join her master on the front lines straight away? Would she stay at the temple with him, or her, and continue her studies until she was fully caught up? There were countless questions she had yet to have answered, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they were.

A chime came on the door then, breaking Ahsoka out of her dreamy thoughts as she almost leaped back to her feet and ran for the door to see who it was, though she had a fair idea as her senses stretched out beyond her room and she felt the presence of the father figure whom she held so dear.

"Koh-to-ya, Master Plo!" she greeted the elderly Kel Dor with a wide smile and a tight embrace almost as soon as the mechanical door slid open.

"Koh-to-ya, Little Soka'" the Jedi Master returned their usual greeting, "I sense a great deal of anticipation in you, little one. Are you prepared to face the Council?"

Ahsoka didn't even have to think of her answer as she nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I am, Master. My whole life, I've been dreaming of this day, the day I become a Padawan and get closer to becoming a full-fledged Knight"

Although it was impossible to tell, she had known her oldest friend long enough to realise that he was smiling beneath his unique face mask, a gift very few received but one she alone had been blessed to see many times since he had found her on her home planet Shili and discovered her gift as a force sensitive worthy enough to become a child of the Jedi Order.

Since that day, Ahsoka had strived to make Master Plo proud of her, to prove to him that she had what it took to become a Jedi Knight and learn to use her power for the greater good of the Republic, the Order and the peace they both stood for.

"I'm ready, Master. More ready than I've been for anything in my life, I won't let you down"

Master Plo let out a small laugh as he placed his hand on the young Togruta's shoulder and knelt down to her eye level, "I know you won't, Little Soka and I am sure the Council know this as well. Take heart, young one, today is the first step into a wider universe for you. Carry yourself with patience, learn from your new master and you shall become a great Jedi."

Ahsoka smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically before stepping out of her room and sealing the door behind her as she and the Kel Dor began their journey to the upper levels of the temple where the Council awaited their arrival.

Along the way, the pair discussed a great many things, though it was mostly Ahsoka who was speaking, asking Master Plo a series of questions in an effort to get some clue as to what to expect once she stood before the chamber of masters, how she should answer any questions she finds difficult to understand and finally, perhaps most importantly, the identity of who was to become her new teacher.

"Master, I've been wondering, why am **I **being promoted so early to Padawanship when my studies haven't been completed? I mean, I feel I'm ready like I said, but what made the Council come to the decision before I underwent my initiate trials?"

The elder Kel Dor stroked his face mask gingerly. He wasn't surprised that this question had come up, after all, it was definitely unusual for someone so young to graduate so early when there were still many years of learning ahead of them, but he knew this was a special case, for a special Jedi.

"The Council have followed your progress like we have all initiates, Little Soka', but after a lot of consideration on the matter, we decided you were the best candidate to undergo this trial" he replied, his tone showing little to no doubt that he believed everything he felt about the matter was correct, as he always did, "You have always been gifted in the ways of the force and thrived to better yourself in everything you do, the Council does not ignore such aptitude and thus, we feel our decision is the right one"

Now Ahsoka was very curious, "You say this will be a trial, but not like what the others will go through?" she asked, wondering what would be so different about her test that required her to step away from her class.

In some ways, she almost felt a sense of pride that the Council decided to single her out, but as a Jedi, she needed to remain humble, even if she was one of the unique few in the history of the order to receive such an honour so early into her training.

"As a Jedi, everything we do is a trial in the eyes of the greater force, Ahsoka. You're will be no different, but you must be ready to undertake this journey with an open mind" Master Plo replied again as he continued to stroke his mask like a cold, metal beard, "You're new master is… a different kind of Jedi to say the least. But we feel you will suit each other well because of your _unique _personalities"

This made Ahsoka smile. To learn that her new master was a lot like her lifted whatever small amount of weight she had on her heart in the form of worry that her new teacher would not take to her way of seeing the world very well, yet still she was curious.

"Pardon me for asking, master, again, but why can't I know who my new master is now? Do I really have to meet the Council first? Or is there something else you're not telling me?" she asked, feeling a little annoyed at herself for being so persistent in her rampant curiosity.

"We… The Council… feel that you should have some choice in the matter, Little Soka'. We will explain, as a group, what you will be taking on as a Padawan Learner, as well as briefing you on what you can expect from your master." He replied, seeming sure of what he was saying once again, "It is not often that the Padawan is allowed the opportunity to choose their master, but in this equally unique case, we think it best for you to have your own say before a final decision is reached, as was Master Windu's suggestion.

Master Mace Windu, of course, only the most hard-line member of the Jedi Council would be so careful as to explain each and every gory detail to someone before asking them what they felt was the right action to take on any particular matter. That wasn't to say she didn't respect the Korun master, far from it, she held each and every member of the council in as high a regard as anyone else in such a position, but Master Windu was something else entirely, he never failed to terrify her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys.

I've not seen that many stories that cover Ahsoka's life before she became Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, so I decided I'd give it a try and see what I could come up with when it came to the day she found out who would become her new master after an early graduation.

I'm not sure how long the story will be chapter wise, but I'll be covering a few things leading up to her flight to Christophsis to meet with Anakin and Obi-Wan near the end of that battle. I want to try and cover a few flashbacks too which will look back into Ahsoka's early training as an initiate, so we'll see how far we can take this before we get to the final chapter.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I hope you like the story so far. Other than that, I will catch you guys next time. Cheers!


	2. The Girl on the Silver Mountain

**Born of Light**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl on the Silver Mountain**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name, little one?" the voice of the stranger, the masked man with the blade of fire spoke to her in the native language of her people. He was different, he was kind, he was a saviour, not anything like the last strangers had been, and for that fact alone, she felt she could trust him as she reached out her tiny hand and gasped one of his long, slender fingers with all of her own.<em>

"_A… Ahsoka… Ahsoka Tano…" she replied with a small smile as she looked up into what she thought was his eyes, though the black coverings where themselves a mask._

_The stranger was smiling back at her, she could tell, even if it wasn't clear, underneath all of those masks, she pictured the gentle face of a fierce warrior and thus felt safe in his presence, even if she was still ever so slightly afraid._

"_My name is Plo Koon, a pleasure to meet you, Little Soka'." The name made her giggle, washing away any lingering fear that had gripped her fragile heart as she took her little hand off and away from his finger, suddenly feeling a wave of happiness and calm wash over her as she only then noticed that her tribe, her family, were standing around her and the stranger in a circle._

_Within the crowd stood her parents, her father gently holding her mother as tears slowly ran down her dark, red cheeks and a look of loss and anguish took over her usually kind and caring features as she was forced to watch her only child, her beloved daughter, as she was being tested by a Jedi Knight, a test that would ultimately end in loss, as the younglings potential was realised and her destiny was revealed laying away from her family, in a place far, far off into the stars that dotted the night sky._

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had recalled that day over and over again for years after what turned out to be the last time she seen her parents. Over time the visions became clouded, less vivid, but still she remembered, if only to remind herself that she still had a family somewhere on the vast plains of her home planet.<p>

The day Master Plo had discovered her was both a good and bad day for many reasons. The Jedi master had been sent to Shili after reports of extremist activity by rouge Mandalorian raiders made its way to the Temple and eventually to the attention to Shaak Ti, who begged the Council to allow her leave for the sake of her people whom she knew wouldn't last a day against such a well-armed and ruthless force.

The elder Togruta's fear proved to be enough of a worry for the council to take the matter seriously, however they did not grand her request to be allowed to return to her home world as her personal feelings worried them a tad more than the raiders did. Instead, it was another member of the council who was chosen to take up the assignment and as Plo himself would say multiple times after the incident, he was honoured to have been the one to fight alongside such a brave group of Togruta warriors and afterward to find that one of their own was strong in the Force, with the potential to become a great Jedi.

It was a tale Ahsoka had heard so many times before, more so because of her own pestering than a need to tell it, and she never turned her eyes or lekku away whenever Master Plo would recite the events to her, the story, as he put it, about Ahsoka Tano, the girl on the silver mountain.

Of course, almost every story has a second chapter and hers was no different. Upon leaving Shili, she had cowered in the corner of the small room the elder Kel Dor had given to her on board the Jedi transport and only moved from that corner hours later as the ship began to descend through Coruscant's thick, grey clouds at the moment of sunset, a moment she would not soon forget, as it would remain a unique beauty which she had gazed out at every evening from her small box window within her room in the massive Jedi Temple.

That first evening would also mark her first meeting with the Jedi Council as it was then. A circle of wise masters whom she would come to revere throughout the coming years, though even as much as she respected them, there was one out of the group that she had also learned to fear.

Mace Windu, the Jedi all Jedi feared as one of her more open minded clan teachers had put it and in more ways than one they had been very much right in giving him the title.

Ahsoka had made it a personal errand of hers never to get on the old Korun's bad side, but like many initiates, Padawans, Knights and even Masters before her, it seemed as though Master Windu made an equal effort to see her fail whenever the opportunity arose.

It seemed so unbecoming of a Jedi Master, the Master of the Order at that, to hold grudges, but Windu seemed to have an agenda of his own against any Jedi, be they naught but a child or those few who had long retired to the archives.

Maybe it was just a case of trying to keep the Order on its toes and ready for anything, but from her own experiences with him, Ahsoka had painted an entirely different picture, one of a giant among a field of mice, ready to stamp on anyone who made a wrong move and she was no different nor immune to his wrath.

That first audience with the Council began with warm welcomes from Masters Yoda and Shaak Ti, the latter being especially pleased to see a fellow Togruta join the Order not long after she herself had been promoted to the rank of Master and eventually the High Council itself.

The rest were dignified and respectful in their welcomes, maybe not as warm, but enough to make Ahsoka feel comfortable in the presence of those who would become the higher powers within her new home, and then, then came Mace Windu.

His face was hard, stern and difficult to read. He sat back in his chair as if to judge anything and everything that came into his view and of course, he was looking straight at the little Togruta who stood in the middle of the room before him.

If it had been any other master, Ahsoka thought she may have passed her tests before the council relatively easily, but with Windu holding the small screen, flicking through images she was supposed to see though the force, her heart almost jumped out of her chest in a nervous fit, while she held her hands together on her stomach, trying not to tremble and holding back tears.

"It was the most terrifying day of my life… I thought I was going to pass out."

Master Plo laughed lightly, "You did very well under the pressure, Little Soka'. A lot better than many younglings do under the eye of Master Windu."

"I still have nightmares about that day. I don't fear, because fear is a path to the dark side, but Master Windu scares me more than anything I've ever faced… Is that normal, Master?" Ahsoka asked, turning her bright blue gaze up toward the elderly Jedi as they slowly approached the turbo-lift which would bring them to the top of the temple where the Council awaited.

Every step she took forward felt like a stride through the past. It was as though she was that nervous three year old girl again, facing the unknown in a new and menacingly huge world as she made creases in her small, green dress with her tiny fists and tired not to fall backwards onto the floor as she looked up into the darkness from which that same lift now descended from.

"Master Windu is a cautious man, Ahsoka, sometimes to the point of occasional reluctance. He is a careful chooser of his friends, and slow to trust." Plo replied as he sunk into thought, "Despite this, he is extremely courageous, brave, and would risk life and limb for the Republic as well as the Order."

"I understand, Master. But… **why** is he so careful? I thought all Jedi were supposed to be loyal and help one another. Master Windu doesn't seem to be like that, at least not to me…"

Plo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they walked, "Do not take those actions as being personal, Little Soka'. Windu is devoted to the Jedi way, so much so he will do anything to preserve it. He may seem harsh at times, but he only has your best interests in mind, as do I and the rest of the Council"

Ahsoka allowed a small smile to cross her greyish lips as she entered the turbo-lift and placed her hand on top of her lightsaber as it swung on her belt, "Thanks, Master Plo. I promise I'll do my best to make you and the council proud. Your approval means so much to me… and I'll do anything to earn it."

With a smile underneath his signature mask, Master Plo tightened his grip on the young Togruta's shoulder and dropped to one knee in front of her as the lift began to rise, "I have every confidence that you will, Ahsoka. We all do."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading guys.

I've had many conversations with fellow authors about Ahsoka's past and life before joining the Jedi Order, and with this I think I've echoed a lot of my thoughts as well as a few from others. In the future I may write a separate story based on the day Master Plo found her, but for now I think the little flashback at the beginning of the chapter will serve its purpose in getting my personal view across.

Ahsoka's worry over pleasing the council, Mace Windu in particular, was also something I wanted to address. I would think she was a little nervous when heading to meet with the masters to find out who she would be assigned to once she becomes a Padawan, but I hope I didn't go too OOC with her attitude.

Anyways, enough of my babbling. Thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time. Cheers!

Oh! And happy Thanksgiving to all of you guys living stateside. Hope you all have an awesome weekend! :)


	3. Stargazer

**Born of Light**

**Chapter 3**

**Stargazer**

* * *

><p>"<em>She glides through the air like no initiate I've ever taught in my entire career. Her mastery of the lightsaber, especially such a difficult form such as Form V can be with a reversed grip, is phenomenal to say the least. She has a special affinity to the Force, so much so that I would preferably recommend her to a different teacher for her Padawan training, as I can foresee her becoming more than the Jedi Sentinel she strives to be, much more, she has the potential to truly great. The only problem I've had with her is her attitude toward meditating and her tendency to become easily distracted and a tad snippy when it comes to her field training. But, I do believe, given the proper amount time on the battlefield alongside her suggested new Master, these things can be ironed out… from both of them."<em>

_Master Plo stroked the lower end of his facemask as the Clawmouse Clan instructor gave her final report on the chosen Padawan. For weeks, the Jedi Council had been scouring the vast number of candidates to pair up with a very special assignment, the task of becoming the pupil to perhaps the most unlikely of teachers, the hero without fear, Anakin Skywalker._

_The search had dragged on beyond the permitted time by this moment, but Master Yoda had insisted that the right person be chosen, knowing full well that the recently knighted Skywalker would not take easily to an individual who didn't suit his own personality and traits while he grew to learn from the relationship and bond that developed between a Master and an Apprentice._

_It had taken the Council too long by now to choose a Padawan from those available to them, so the elderly Grand Master had taken matters into his own hands, leaving the list of candidates behind him as he instead looked to a younger generation and a thirteen year old Togruta he already knew to possess power and skill beyond that of anyone to come through an initiate class for decades._

_The Council had not agreed with his choice, but he knew they wouldn't, this young girl was at least five years off of her proper promotion from initiate to Padawan, but like the master he hopped to assign her to, she was a special case._

"_Believe, I do, that young Ahsoka is the right choice. Strong in the Force she is, a great Jedi she will become. Under the guidance, of the chosen one"_

_The entire chamber had looked at him in surprise, even Plo Koon, the girl's closest friend and would-be father figure was not sure that this was the right choice, but as it was for a great many things, Master Yoda would get his way._

_Even as strict as the Grand Master was in such important matters, he was also kind and would not throw a young girl into the fires of war without first asking her the all-important question, one perhaps no child should ever be asked or have to answer when placed in a situation that could very well put their very lives in danger, but he would ask it and he had played every outcome over again in his mind in preparation for every response._

"_**Padawan **__Tano. Ready, are you?"_

* * *

><p>The short ride from the quarter level of the Jedi Temple to the top where the High Council Chamber sat did not pass by as quickly for Ahsoka as it did for many others who made the journey toward shaping their destinies just as she now was.<p>

With every passing level, with every floor to appear and disappear before her eyes as the glass and metal cylinder rose into the heavens, another wave of memories flooded into her already through drenched mind as nostalgia began to get the best of her.

Every inch of this place she called home told a different story, but not in and of itself, but of her and her own quest from a three year old child to the budding years of her teens which she was now discovering held a great many more surprises than she initially expected to receive.

This great adventure called life had already given her so much to be proud of, to be happy with and to be sad at, but today all of these things would culminate in one meaningful moment, the moment she came to a stop at the first major crossroads in her life and decided which direction she wanted to travel down as another chapter in her story began.

She had butterflies in her stomach and the air was a little too heavy for her liking within the small space of the turbo-lift, yet still she stood tall within and outside of herself, wanting to look and be strong as she came to that crossroads and faced the group that would help to guide her toward whatever goals **she **felt she could achieve as a Padawan, years earlier than she could ever have anticipated in even the most pleasant of her dreams.

Ahsoka had long lost herself in her thoughts before the doors of the lift opened up to the massive main hall of the Temple's top floor. Already she could sense what lay before her, the combined power of the Jedi Council lay as heavy as the confined air on her mind, sending a small shiver of nervousness up her spine as she followed Master Plo out of the glass cylinder and into the silence.

The entire hall was empty say for the Jedi Master and soon to be Padawan. The entrance to the Temple Gardens on the far end acted as a place of conversation to a few other Knights, but other than that, it would have seemed that the Order had been devoid of all but a few.

Ahsoka almost fell into a pool of memories as she gazed towards the open entrance, remembering the uncountable amount of time she and her clan mates had made the journey to their own peaceful corner of the vast cultivation in order to practice their meditation, amongst other things.

For her part, Ahsoka never could sit still for any long amount of time. Being a Togruta, spices that rarely ever stopped moving made it difficult for her to slow down for even a few minutes before her inborn nature would scream out for attention and fulfilment.

The lake area was her favourite place within the gardens for that reason. There she could practice something she could enjoy in the form of her martial arts, something she had excelled in in one exam than she had in each and every one of her meditation sessions within the room of a thousand fountains.

Many of her friends in Clawmouse Clan were like that. It was the reason they had been brought together in the first place, to iron out such difficulties and become focused on all aspects of the Jedi Order rather than just a few. Perhaps unfortunately, it now looked as though they would have a longer period of time to achieve such a feat, while she left them behind to embark on the new adventure which stood before her as each step brought her closer to her destiny.

It was the deep breath before the plunge, but Ahsoka took it in her stride, keeping her head held high as she turned down into the tunnel like corridor that connected the great hall with the smaller Council Chamber which she now faced behind closed durasteel doors.

Again the power of the combined council touched her senses like a wildfire of strength and wisdom, but again she turned her thoughts towards something else, holding herself firm against the nervousness that threatened to overwhelm her and instead focusing on the question she wanted to answer more than any of the others she had been throwing at Master Plo over the last two days.

"Strength, Little Soka', this is a momentous day but you must be mindful of your feelings. Listen to the council and do not hesitate to ask as many questions as**we **ask you."

Ahsoka looked up at the Jedi Master and nodded with a smile, "I'll do my best, Master Plo. I won't let you down."

The Kel Dor returned her smile with that of his own as the doors in front of them slowly slid open, allowing the unusually strong smell of a strange incense to fill the hallway and inflame Ahsoka's senses with a feeling of calm.

She took in the sweetly potent scent with a deep breath as she took a step forward and took her position in the centre of the circular room with a bow of greeting to the gathered council as they did the same in return.

This was it, the moment of truth. All of her training up to this point had led to this ultimate decision by the council to gift her the rank of Padawan long before her time. She stood up straight, held her head high and smiled brightly as Master Yoda broke the silence.

"Greetings, Initiate Tano. In order, congratulations are for achieving early, that which few have accomplished. A long road you have travelled and longer still is the road that lies before you. Only one question remains and answer truthfully, you must…"

The Grand Master turned to watch each fellow council member as he seemed to look for each of their reactions before proceeding. It was an odd thing for Master Yoda to do, he was normally always so sure of his decisions, but as much of this seemed to be an unusual and special case, perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised.

Ahsoka tried to follow some old advice Master Plo had given her when she first arrived at the Temple so many years before. It had taken her a long time to adjust to her new surroundings and accept the ancient building as her new home.

She wished now that it was as dark as it was the night she had first gazed out at the stars and wondered which one of the many bright lights in the sky was Shili. Even as a child that small activity would help to calm her more than any amount of meditation, helping her to drift into peaceful slumber when the skies above Coruscant were clear, and even when they weren't, she would try to picture the stars as she was now, counting them all from one corner of her eye to the other and taking long, steady breaths as the planet continued to turn and the Force around her began a still and silent flow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

For this and the next (final) chapter I wanted to go a little more into Ahsoka initiate years, but unfortunately here I ended up putting more detail in the Council flashback than was originally intended. To make up for this I'll dedicate a little more to her past training in the finale, as well as get the most important part of the story, Ahsoka's choice between remaining as an initiate and finishing her training or travelling to the battle of Christophsis to join up with Anakin. I wonder which one she'll choose. ;)

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, other than that stay awesome and I will catch you guys next time. Cheers!


	4. The Ending is Just the Beginning

**Born of Light**

**Chapter 4**

**The Ending is Just the Beginning**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka felt a small bead of sweat roll down from the tip of the Akul tooth headdress which adorned her forehead as she tried once again to settle her nerves in the presence of the gathered Jedi Council within their brightly lit meeting chamber.<p>

It came as a bit of a shock to her that she was suddenly craving the peace and seclusion of the archives, probably the last place she would have ever wanted to be in any given situation, but this was a tad different to anything she'd faced before.

"_**Padawan **_Tano. Ready, are you?"

The question was expected, yet still it made her jump out and away from her unsettled thoughts in a moment of panic as she fought the urge to squeak out of the building excitement which sat pounding against her chest.

"R… ready? I…"

She stuttered, her gaze falling to the floor and widening as she tried to steady her breathing and remember how to take air in before letting it back out again.

"She is nowhere near **ready**"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke with half of a sarcastic laugh before she even had the chance to calm herself. The Cerean as well known for his strong judgment, especially when it came to the way in which members of the Order conducted themselves and kept to the Jedi Code.

"To take a child away from her initiate clan at this stage in her training is folly. She does not have enough knowledge, nor the experience to hold herself in the heat of battle. I am doubtful that this is the right choice at all…"

Ahsoka lifted her head back up and looked towards the elder master with a defeated and dejected look strewn across her now pale features. She could sense his dislike of what was happening before her, but unlike some of the others he was not even so much as a little worried for her wellbeing, nor what she herself thought about it. If it wasn't that he was a member of the council, she may have assumed he disliked **her** just as much, but she knew that wasn't true, at least not on a personal level.

Master Yoda and Master Plo both shared a look between them which she was quick to notice just as the look itself was quick to appear and disappear. If there was a lot of doubt already sitting atop her throbbing heart, it may have just about been doubled, causing her to shake and hold back tears as she tried to control her emotions at a moment it seemed as though her happy, excitement filled dreams had all been crushed and swept away.

"Ready she is. Of little doubt am I." Master Yoda broke the settled silence, "Grief, common it is in many of the young, but in this girl, I sense no fear, no lack of want to learn. Yes, ready Ahsoka is. A fine Padawan she will make for the chosen one"

_Chosen one? _She had heard that title used before, but she was only a child of four or five at the time when rumours and news filtered throughout the Temple that the one whom an old Jedi Prophecy had spoken about as the person to bring ultimate balance to the Force had been found and made the Padawan of the then newly promoted Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A shiver ran up her spine as the thought entered her head. Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, the chosen one, and she, the little Togruta from Shili who herself had been chosen by Master Yoda to become something more than many her age, was going to become his apprentice.

"I am ready… Masters…"

The words came as much of a surprise to her as it seemed to for the rest of the Council as they turned their eyes to her and listened intently to the words some of them had long given up hope or expectation of hearing.

"I know I'm young… and inexperienced… but I also know in my heart that I'm ready to do this, I know I **can **do this…"

A small smile appeared on Master Yoda's wrinkled, green lips as he turned his head twice from his left to his right to study each individual council member's reaction. The Grand Master had a reputation for holding a rather unusual personality for one in his position. As wise as he was, he was also kind hearted and never slow to come to the aid of the lesser abled, especially when it came to the younger generations.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Full of life, energy and the will to learn." Yoda spoke as he quickly hopped off her seat and made his way to the Togruta's side, "Strong in the Force, this one is, and ready to face the challenges ahead."

Ahsoka looked down and gave the elder master as smile as he returned it with his own alongside a confident nod which filled her with the confidence she needed at that moment of truth. She could also feel the touch of Master Plo's conscious on her own, the oldest of her friends and her father figure sending her signs of his own approval as she straightened herself and stood tall, showing the council that she did have the strength to face the journey which lay ahead with courage and the will to grow to be the best Jedi she could.

The meeting had ended with a flourish of ifs and buts, yet in the end, everyone came to an understanding and an agreement. Ahsoka's graduation took place then and there as Master Yoda bestowed upon her the title of Padawan, while a declaration came through quickly from the offices of the Chancellor, officially granting her the rank of Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, before she was dismissed and asked to prepare for a very important first mission later that day.

Ahsoka now found herself pacing over and back within the small room given to her on board the massive Republic Star Destroyer bound for the planet Christophsis where her new master awaited her arrival.

She was a bundle of nerves, excitement and joy. So much so that she failed to find a moment of sleep within the tiny quarters until fatigue brought it down on her only a few hours before the ship was due to fall out of hyperspace.

In her dreams she could see visions flashing before her of her past and potential future. From days spend meditation, or attempting to, in the Jedi Gardens, to the time when she would have grown into a capable Padawan learner, adorned in new Jedi attire as her lekku and montrals grew to show her age and maturity as she leapt into battle with a blade in each hand and a look of sheer determination on her face.

She didn't know it, but as she slept she had not once stopped smiling and tossing around underneath her sheets until they too fell to the floor before she did and even after that she had only laughed and patted her skirt down to make herself look a little more presentable.

"_Gotta be ready… I can do this… I am a Padawan!"_

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber from the small nightstand next to her bedding and placed it on her belt. She could sense that the crew of the ship were preparing to face the upcoming battle, so she too felt it was time to jump into action before they arrived at their destination.

She could not deny the small hint of fear that stalked through her thoughts as she slowly approached the lift that would bring her up to the Star Destroyers bridge, but she tried to hold it at bay as best she could, knowing that as she entered the centre of command aboard the vessel, every eye and ear would be on her, waiting for orders and watching every movement she made to judge just how able she was to stand in a position of power among legions of clones and other high ranking officials alike.

"Commander on the bridge! Eyes up men!"

A clone officer greeted Ahsoka with a solute as she walked through the large doors that separated the bridge from the corridors outside. She was at a bit of a loss as to what to do as each and every life form in the room turned to look straight at her with unblinking eyes, but the small lift of her hand which she could hardly even call a wave seemed to be enough to allow them return to their duties, at least for the time being.

"Incoming transmission from Coruscant, Commander Tano. General Yoda would like to speak with you"

The officer spoke with a very forward tone, unlike any she had heard before. It was obvious that each clone was hardwired to treat their superiors with nothing but diligence and respect, she knew that much, but something about it didn't sit right with her from the first moment she had met one of the troopers as she boarded the ship back on Coruscant.

"Oh… okay, patch him through then…"

She spoke nervously, but the officer didn't seem to pick it up as he nodded and turned to activate the large, circular holo-table he was charged with operating.

Ahsoka stepped forward and straightened herself just as the blue outline of Master Yoda appeared before her. She bowed respectfully to start before joining her hands together in front of her and blinking her eyes to adjust to the light of the blurry image.

"Greetings, Padawan Tano. A mission I have for you, one of great importance to the war it is."

Her eyes widened. She didn't expect to be given anything else to do other than report to her Master, but now the council was about to thrust her into the deep end with a task of _great importance_. She felt uneasy, but tried not to show it, she'd come too far to back away now and thought it paled in comparison to her worry, she couldn't help but feel a small inkling of pride that the Grand Master would trust her to do this so early.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker, a message you must deliver to them, a great emergency this is."

Ahsoka nodded again, "Anything, Master."

"Resolve the conflict on Christophsis, the clone army must, but without Jedi support they will be. Return to the Temple the three of you must, to undertake a greater task for the Republic.

She was slightly shocked, but at the same time a little relieved. She had taken some time to read up on the status of the battle on Christophsis and it did not look as though things were going well for the Republic forces after a turning of the tide only a few days before.

It wasn't to say she didn't want to participate in any conflicts, being in the middle of a battle was an exciting prospect, but with the odds stacked against them, she was glad her first battle would have a chance of being less heated and allow her to adjust a little easier.

"Understood, master, I won't let you down."

With a smile and small bow to return Ahsoka's own, Yoda's image once again disappeared into the holo-table and left the area silent but for the chattering of a few officers further into the bowls of the bridge.

"I'll have a shuttle prepared for you, Commander. We'll be jumping out of hyperspace in less than ten minutes and expect a lot of resistance from the separatist blockade. We'll give you as much cover fire as we can after you leave, you should make it to the planet surface without any trouble."

Ahsoka nodded to the officer with a small smile, "lead the way."

It didn't take long for her to get down to the Star Destroyer's hanger bay, but as the massive ship exited hyperspace and was peppered with cannon fire from the opposing forces, she was forced to wait a little longer while a path was cleared for her shuttle to make it through the line of enemy vessels.

The blockade had been quite the sight, though not really a pleasant one. The separatists were holding strong against their Republic counterparts, but droids were easily fooled and didn't even seem to take notice as her small ship easily made its way past the wall of steel and entered the planet's atmosphere.

Ahsoka stood once they were close enough to the surface to see what was going on. Even as they descended to land there was a battle just finishing off and she could see just how many clones and droids had been sacrificed to earn what looked to be a Republic victory.

"Approaching the main base, t-minus five minutes to touchdown… You can make your way to the loading ramp Commander, and good luck out there."

Ahsoka smiled as the clone pilot turned and gave her a confident wink. All of a sudden her nerves had disappeared and been replaced with an urge to jump straight into things as she spotted two blue lightsabers extinguish just below as the ship passed over the remnants of the battle.

"_Master Skywalker… I hope you're ready for me!"_

Containing the urge to squeak with excitement she quickly made her way to the bottom of the shuttle and stood in front of the sealed loading ramp as the ship came to halt and began to descent toward the ground.

With a small jolt, the ship came to a sudden stop before the door/ramp opened up to the light outside. Ahsoka blinked her eyes twice to adjust to the brightness of the blue, crystalline city that stood before her, but she was quick to take a breath and stand up straight once more as she spotted two Jedi Knights looking in her direction with interest.

The pair were deep in conversation as the ramp hit the ground, but each of them seemed to widen their eyes as she took her first steps out of the darkness of the shuttle and onto the surface of the war-torn planet for the first time.

"A youngling?"

Master Kenobi, the elder of the two Knights spoke with a tone to match his facial expression. She could then sense a little bit of doubt in his thoughts, but she didn't want to think about that as she got closer to them and locked her eyes with her new master.

"And who are you supposed to be"

He was everything she imagined him to be. Tall, strong and the image of what a leader should be. _"The hero with no fear," _she could already sense that he was completely at ease even after what she guessed from her standpoint in the sky was a hard fought battle, but that didn't surprise her one bit.

Ahsoka came to a stop and looked up at both masters as a small astromech beeped with enthusiasm beside them. She tried not to smile, but found herself looking like she was forcing it back too much as she clenched her hands into fists and took a breath to steady herself.

This was it, the beginning of the next stage of her life had arrived and she was not going to let it slip. She still had a job to do, a mission to complete, but at that moment all she could think about was how her life was going to change from this point onwards.

She remembered back to her dream on the ship, the vision of the more grown up Padawan holding her lightsaber and shoto firmly in her hands as she leaped into battle without a worry in the world and a will to fight.

That was her goal now, to reach the heights she had always dreamt about back at the temple and she would do her best to reach them, both for herself and for those who had believed in her from the very beginning.

"_I'll make you proud, Master Plo. I promise."_

She held her head up high, confident, strong and ready to face her future with a fire in her heart and a drive to succeed. No turning back, there was only forward and with the force as her guide and a new master to lead her, there was nothing she couldn't achieve.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story from beginning to end, I really appreciate the support.

With this chapter I really only wanted to tie the story into the movie and Ahsoka's first appearance, but also give my point of view on how she took the news about being assigned to Anakin as his Padawan as well as her first impression on what was going to become a huge part of her life in the form of the Clone War.

Again, I hope you all liked what I was able to come up with and please feel free to add your thoughts and opinions as always. Other than that, I guess there's little else to say except thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys later. Cheers!


End file.
